


Howl-o-wolverine

by dragon_temeraire



Series: This Halloween (Derek makes a move) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Sterek Week 2016, Stiles is Thirsty, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek dresses up as one of Stiles’ favorite superheroes to impress him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn’t going to write a Halloween fic, but then I did it anyway, so have this silly little high school AU fic. Written for Sterek Week 2016: Halloween.

Stiles is just attaching the second rubber, pointed tip to his ear when the doorbell rings. He glances at the time, bewildered, because it’s way too early for it to be kids already. Trick or treating doesn’t start until seven.

He hurries down the stairs, carefully smoothing out his blue science officer shirt and patting down his still-drying hair. He yanks open the front door and almost swallows his tongue.

Because Derek Hale is standing on his porch, wearing Wolverine’s classic yellow and black costume. It’s extremely form-fitted, and Stiles would pretty much guarantee that _none_ of it is padding.

He lets his eyes trace along Derek’s exposed, muscular arms, down Derek’s abs, _which he can see the outline of through the thin material_ , and then to his thick, beautiful thighs, which lead up to—

Stiles jerks his gaze away, back up to Derek’s face. He’s not wearing Wolverine’s mask, thankfully, so Stiles is treated to all his stubbled glory. And the fact that Derek has fluffed his hair up into Logan’s two distinctive little spikes, and actually makes it look attractive.

“Hi, Stiles,” Derek says with a smile, and Stiles feels a thrill run through him when sees that Derek has his fangs out for the occasion. And now that he’s looking upward, he can see that Derek has the front of the costume partially unzipped, and Stiles can just see a hint of his chest hair, _oh god_.

All the blood in his body feels like it’s flowing to his dick, and he is suddenly, incredibly grateful that members of Starfleet _don’t tuck their shirts in_.

“Oh my god,” he says when he finally manages to pull himself somewhat together. “Oh my god, how did you _know?_ ”

Derek loses his confident smirk then, starts to look uncertain. “How did I know what?”

“That I figured out I was bi when I was younger because I got a big ol’ crush on Wolverine?” Stiles says in a rush, his voice just a little too high pitched.

“Uh, I didn’t?” Derek says, looking taken aback. “I just asked Scott what I should be for Halloween, and he suggested this. Said it would, uh, impress you?”

“Oh god, you got played,” Stiles says, running a hand over his face. Thankfully he hasn’t put his Vulcan eyeshadow on yet. “I’m so sorry, I’ll try not to drool over you all night. Not more so than usual, anyway. Man, there’s gonna be _no way_ I can be a cool and collected, non-emotional Spock at the party now,” he huffs.

“So you like the costume, then?” Derek asks, smirking.

“Like you don’t know,” Stiles says, willing to play along because Derek doesn’t seem to mind his obvious thirsting. “Honestly, you are way too hot to be Wolverine, but it is definitely working for me.” _Please god, can I suck your dick while you’re wearing it_ , he just manages to keep his traitorous mouth from saying.

Halloween has always been the night to dress in sexy costumes and flirt with your friends, but Stiles knows where the line is. Mostly.

“Damn, I gotta figure out a different costume,” he says, letting his fingers brush against his pointed ear tips.

“You could keep the ears,” Derek says, eyeing them interestedly while licking his lips. And that’s right, _werewolves have pointed ears when they shift._ “Just be an elf instead.”

“Um, yeah. Good idea,” Stiles says, feeling his cheeks heat at the way Derek is looking at him. He clears his throat. “And not that I don’t appreciate you coming here and letting me admire you without the public embarrassment, but why are you here?”

“I came to invite you to the party,” Derek says, ducking his head.

Stiles blinks at him for a moment, confused. “Dude, it’s Scott’s party. I’m _already_ invited.”

“I know,” Derek says, looking back up at him and scuffling his feet nervously. “I meant I wanted to invite you as _my date_.”

“Oh! I, uh, really?” Stiles says, his brain running in overdrive. “My blatant lusting hasn’t scared you off?”

“Well, it was kind of the goal,” Derek says, scratching the back of his neck. “I actually asked Scott what costume I should wear to get your attention. He said, and I quote, ‘You need to quit this pining shit and do something about it. Also, a really tight Wolverine costume should do the trick.’ And he said I shouldn’t wear the mask, because you, uh, really like my eyebrows?”

Stiles stares, his mouth hanging open. “I like your whole face,” he finds himself saying. “I like your whole everything, actually. Like, I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year, you didn’t really have to do anything special to get me to notice you.”

Now it’s Derek’s turn to look surprised. “But you never did anything. Like, _at all_. I didn’t think you were interested.”

“I figured you already knew, because of your werewolf senses,” he says. “I liked being your friend, but I always figured it was kind of weird for you, considering.”

“You smelled like arousal and attraction all the time,” Derek says, shaking his head. “There was no way to differentiate who it was for. I was hopeful, though. I thought you might ask me out.”

“I didn’t think there was a chance,” Stiles says, shrugging. “I’m just an awkward nerd who’s obsessed with comic book characters and jerks off too much.”

That startles a laugh out of Derek. “I’ve always liked how candid you are,” he says fondly. “So, how about it? Want to be my date tonight?”

“Hmm, that could be my new costume,” Stiles says thoughtfully. “I could go as Derek’s Boyfriend.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Scott would make fun of you for a thousand years. You can be a hot elf, _and_ my boyfriend.”

“I like the way you think,” Stiles says, sliding into Derek’s arms and giving him a light, quick kiss on the lips. Derek’s surprised face is totally worth it. “This is the best Halloween _ever_. Now I gotta hurry and go change, or we’re gonna be late.”

 

*

 

Stiles puts on a long sleeve green shirt, then borrows a bow and quiver from Allison, to complete his generic elf costume. He doesn’t care too much about how he looks, because he spends most of the party beside Derek, and he doesn’t really pay attention to anyone else.

Scott makes sure to come by and look smug before congratulating them both.

Stiles has a hard time keeping his hands off Derek, who seems to get hotter every time he looks. But Derek seems have the same inability to keep his hands off of him, so it’s all good.

And if they end up sneaking out early and making out in the back of Derek’s car, well, that’s no one’s business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
